Otoño
by Muinesva
Summary: La última noche que Dorcas vio a Regulus, éste le contó un secreto. Un secreto que podría sellar su destino. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Otoño**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

_**N/A: **__En esta ocasión he elegido la Lista de Estaciones (el otoño) y la palabra que se me dio es "hojas". _

* * *

_Una brisa de verano hace que todos nuestros inviernos se congelen,_

_Hojas de otoño,_

_No hay oportunidad para el romance de primavera,_

_Persistimos pero dejamos nuestro pasado atrás._

_._

_Linger – Epica _

**.**

_Otoño, 1979_

Sus pasos resonaban por el pavimento y de vez en cuando pisaba las hojas otoñales caídas, destrozándolas. Su corazón latía violentamente y su respiración era agitada. Estaba preocupada, pero sabía que se sentiría mejor en cuanto lo viera. Seguramente ya la estaba esperando.

En cuanto alcanzó el Caldero Chorreante abrió la puerta de prisa y entró, buscándolo con la mirada. Pero no había ni rastro de él. Quizás se había cansado de esperarla y se había marchado. Quizás no había podido venir.

Dorcas volvió a mirar alrededor y se tranquilizó al ver que nadie parecía prestarle atención. Suspiró y se acercó a la barra donde pidió una cerveza de mantequilla que bebió lentamente.

A veces se sentía paranoica y creía que la seguían. Imaginaba que ese era el precio por haberse unido a la Orden del Fénix. Hacía poco más de un año que Marlene McKinnon la había convencido de entrar en la Orden y desde ese día no era capaz de conciliar el sueño de manera tranquila. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba dentro del Cuartel General, entrenando y mejorando sus aptitudes de duelo y vigilancia para poder ser útil cuando saliera al mundo real. Ese día había sido su primera misión. Junto a Remus y Sirius, permanecieron vigilando la casa temporal de una familia que había sido amenazada por los mortífagos, pues se habían negado a colaborar con ellos. Ahora estaban escondidos, pero temían que fueran atacados en cualquier momento y por ello Dorcas estuvo toda la tarde en el salón, alerta ante cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. De vez en cuando Sirius aparecía por el vestíbulo asegurándose de que todo estaba bajo control y volvía al segundo piso.

Trabajar junto a Sirius era algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ella se veía a escondidas con su hermano. Podía comentarle a Regulus que Sirius estaba bien, pero no podía decirle lo mismo a su compañero de misiones. Porque sería un desastre si alguien de la Orden llegara a enterarse que dedicaba algunas tardes a encontrarse con un mortífago. Un mortífago que al parecer ya no quería serlo.

Las cosas habían cambiado al salir de Hogwarts. Antes, Regulus y ella se reunían para hablar y hacer los deberes. Siempre serio y responsable, pero cuando estaban juntos él solía regalarle aquellas sonrisas que jamás le había visto dedicárselas a nadie más. Y eso la hacía sentir especial. Ahora, en cambio, parecía haber olvidado cómo se sonreía y cuando lo hacía, más que una sonrisa, parecía una mueca triste, a veces cansada o nerviosa.

Ya no se veían cada día como en Hogwarts. Ya no hablaban por horas cada semana. Ahora tenían suerte si se veían en uno o dos meses. Por eso eran tan sorprendentes sus cambios. Y por eso había tardado tanto en enterarse que Regulus se había convertido en un mortífago.

Miró al reloj. Las nueve y cincuenta. No, él ya no vendría. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Dorcas no quería ni imaginarlo. Apartó la jarra vacía de cerveza y sacó las monedas para pagar. Dio un respingo, sobresaltada, al sentir una mano en su hombro. Rápidamente llevó la mano al bolsillo donde escondía la varita y se giró, pero quedó paralizada al ver quién estaba detrás de ella.

—Regulus —susurró aliviada, pero recodó que debía asegurarse de que era él realmente— ¿Quién soy?

Él le sonrió levemente, como siempre.

—Una gacela.

Dorcas también sonrió y Regulus hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siguiera. Caminó a varios pasos detrás de él y lo alcanzó en el patio trasero, el que daba al Callejón Diagon. Como cada vez que se veían, ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se desaparecieron. Unos segundos después sus pies tocaron el césped de Hyde Park. Estaba oscuro y, en el punto donde habían aparecido, estaban completamente solos.

Empezaron a caminar fingiendo una despreocupación que claramente no sentían. Dorcas observó la mirada sombría de su acompañante. No recordaba haberlo visto tan mal. Lo había visto irascible y malhumorado, pero ahora parecía diferente.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

—Igual que siempre —respondió él con cruda ironía.

—Reg…

Él la miró y trató de sonreírle, pero Dorcas conocía su expresión.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Regulus no respondió. Al cabo de unos segundos cogió aire y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy tan cansado de todo esto, Dorcas —dijo al final. Ella suspiró.

—Igual yo.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos durante los cuales Regulus no dejó de mirar el oscuro paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos. El único sonido que los envolvía era el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies. Dorcas lo conocía demasiado bien y adivinaba que había algo que él quería contarle, sin embargo no se atrevía a hacerlo. Había pasado algo similar cuando se vieron un tiempo después de que él se convirtiera en un mortífago. Él no le había dicho nada y, aunque ella sospechaba algo, fue una sorpresa decepcionante ver la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo.

—Todo tiene su final, aunque no lo parezca —comentó él de repente. Su voz era tan baja que Dorcas tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo, aunque luego le pareció que él lo había dicho más para sí mismo.

Estaba tan ensimismado que de cierta manera era preocupante. Dorcas no lo había visto así nunca. Iba a decirle algo, pero Regulus giró hacia ella. Había decisión en su mirada.

—He descubierto cómo acabar con _Él _— susurró lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la joven lo entendiera a la perfección.

Dorcas abrió los ojos más de lo normal y se irguió. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Regulus esperando escuchar lo que había averiguado.

—Se ha hecho inmortal dividiendo su alma —explicó.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó ella, confusa.

Regulus observó a su alrededor rápidamente antes de seguir hablando. No había nadie.

—Ha utilizado un Horcrux —dijo—. Un objeto donde mantiene encerrada una parte de su alma.

La joven lo miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo has sabido todo esto?

—Es largo de contar —respondió lacónicamente.

Dorcas no dijo nada; se limitó a mirar al joven pensativamente.

—Si lo que me dices es cierto, deberíamos contárselo a alguien más.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo, Dorcas. Es importante que no se lo digas a nadie —se apresuró en refutar, ignorando la mirada de reproche de la joven—. No podemos fiarnos de nadie. Hay muchos de tu bando que le pasan información a _Él._

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó sin perder el tiempo.

—No lo sé. No conozco a todos los mortífagos. Muchos ni siquiera lo son. Trabajan como aurores o inefables y nadie sospecha de ellos. ¿Por qué crees que _Él_ siempre se les adelanta un paso?

De nuevo, Dorcas no dijo nada. Era cierto que muchos de los planes de la Orden se venían abajo últimamente, pero no era capaz de ver a un traidor entre la gente con la que trabajaba cada día. Debería mantener los ojos bien abiertos y alertar a Dumbledore, aunque imaginaba que él sabía en quién confiar. Por otro lado, no dejaba de extrañarse por la repentina revelación de Regulus. No salía de su mente que podría ser un engaño y que todo estaba planeado para que se metiera en un buen lío y de paso derrumbar a la Orden. Pero estaba el problema de que confiaba en él, y sabía que él no le engañaría con algo así. No en vista de las circunstancias. Él en verdad quería hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de librarse de sus cadenas. Lo conocía desde hacía tiempo y sabía cuándo le estaba mintiendo, y esta vez era sincero.

—Quizás si le pedimos ayuda a Dumbledore… —empezó, pero Regulus negó con la cabeza. Dorcas suspiró con cansancio—. De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Absolutamente nada.

Dorcas elevó las cejas, sorprendida, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—No te entiendo —confusa, se llevó la mano a la sien—. ¿Para qué me lo has contado entonces?

—Solo necesito que lo sepas. Investiga, pero sé cuidadosa. Podemos lograr algo con esto.

—¿Y tú que harás?

Regulus miró a lo lejos por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a la joven.

—Lo mismo.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando, ¿cierto? —aventuró, mirándolo con cierta sospecha.

—Te he contado lo más importante —se detuvo y Dorcas giró hacia él—. Del resto me ocupo yo.

Una repentina tristeza invadió a la joven y asintió sin ganas.

—Solo ten cuidado.

Él no dijo nada más. Levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Dorcas sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho. El mundo se detenía y volvía a girar al mismo tiempo. Los segundos transcurrían como si fuesen horas.

Al separarse, Regulus la miró una vez más. Dorcas jamás olvidaría su mirada.

Segundos después, el joven caminaba de prisa, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Dorcas no imaginaba que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

-o-

Cuando Dorcas regresó al Cuartel General, se encontró con un espectáculo que no esperaba. Todos estaban agitados y caminaban de un lado a otro hablando sobre un posible traidor. A la joven el corazón se le encogió al recodar la conversación con Regulus. Vio a Lily y James tratando de curarse unas feas heridas con díctamo, ayudados por Alice; y a Peter aullando de dolor mientras lo recostaban en una camilla improvisada. Observó perpleja como Remus y Sirius lo sujetaban y Marlene le hacía un torniquete en la pierna.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Dorcas en un susurro, pero Alastor la escuchó y se giró hacia ella.

—Alguna escoria nos ha traicionado. No veo otra explicación para que veinte mortífagos aparezcan en el escondite de los Jones —gruñó malhumorado—. Dumbledore viene hacia acá. Frank ha ido a avisarle.

Dorcas asintió y miró a su alrededor, preocupada. ¿Quién era el traidor? Miró cada uno de los rostros de los que estaban en el salón y visualizó en su mente a los demás miembros. De repente, todos le parecieron sospechosos. Regulus tenía razón, no podía fiarse de nadie.

En ese momento decidió hacer algo más de lo que hacía. Investigaría por su cuenta basándose en lo que Regulus le había contado, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podría encontrarse. Era consciente de lo peligroso que sería y probablemente estaba sellando su destino al tomar esa decisión, pero siendo sinceros, ya lo había hecho el día en que había aceptado entrar en la Orden del Fénix.

Esto solo era el inicio de una larga lucha.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hay dos datos sobre la fecha de la muerte de Dorcas, El Diccionario dice que sucedió en 1978 aproximadamente, y la Wiki de Harry Potter dice que fue en 1981. En lo único en que coinciden es en que fue asesinada en persona por Lord Voldemort, lo que sugiere que ella era importante. Ahora bien, Regulus murió en 1979. Y por eso he decidido que en esa fecha Dorcas sigue viva._

_Sobre la pregunta de Dorcas y la respuesta de Regulus: Gacela es el significado del nombre de la chica. _

_Menciono que Dorcas sabía sobre los Horcruxes (o al menos uno de ellos) porque me parece una buena explicación para lo que comento antes. Lord Voldemort sentía que ella era una amenaza porque sabía algo._


End file.
